Jeremy's Parent Teacher conference
Post-break-up, Damon and Elena spent an awkward afternoon at Jeremy's Parent Teacher Conference in Rescue Me. Season Five Elena attended Jeremy's parent teacher conference right after her post -break up night of hooking up with Damon. While in line for registration, she talked to Bonnie on phone and told her about the current status of her relationship with Damon. Elena and the guidance counselor, Mrs Douglas, greeted each other before the counselor told her it was good to see her, even though she wasn't on the list as Jeremy's primary contact. When Elena, confused, asked her who then who was, Damon entered with a smile and informed her that he was, before sitting down next to her. While waiting for the teacher at school, Damon flirted with Elena, who tried to keep him on task. Damon mentioned seeing Jeremy with Liv and a bottle of booze this morning at the Grill, but Elena was sure that Jeremy wasn't cheating on Bonnie. Then, the teacher arrived and complained about Jeremy, and admitted, "Jeremy's missed eleven days of school, he's started three fights and he's been caught cheating in math class twice." When the teacher realized that Damon and Elena had broken up, she reminded them that Jeremy needs a stable living situation. After talking with his teacher, Damon pointed out that Elena was making excuses for Jeremy, just like she always does with people she loves. She assumed that he wanted to talk about last night, but he cornered her near the lockers and admitted he didn't know what to say. He then confessed that he just wanted to "take her into one of the classrooms and kiss every square inch of her body while people who drive minivans listen and wish they were them," but then added that it was probably a bad idea. Elena tried to stay in control, and with great difficulty agreed with him. Damon left her in the hallway by saying "see you in class,' while Elena remained completely shaken. Later, during the chemistry presentation, Elena fantasized about making out with Damon in a class room, but she was snapped out of it by Damon, who taunted her about how she was missing an incredibly boring presentation. Frustrated with their sexual tension, Elena left the presentation, claiming she needed some air. Elena ran into the woodshop and finds a sink to wash her hands, just as Liv approached her. Liv used her powers to pin Elena to a wall before quickly apologizing for having to kill her to stop the Travelers. Fortunately, Damon ran in and saved Elena at the last second. He then began torturing her by breaking her hand to get information on why she tried to kill Elena, though Elena begged him to stop. Finally, Liv confessed that Elena is the last female doppelgänger, and that Stefan might soon be the last male doppelgänger; if that happened, the Travelers would ultimately come to use them. Damon was ready to kill Liv, but Jeremy showed up just in time and protected Liz, insisting that Damon would have to go through him. Jeremy eventually convinced Elena and Damon that Liv knows a lot about the Travelers, and would be able to help them in protecting Elena. Trivia *Elena was shocked when she found out that she wasn't Jeremy's primary contact, but Damon was. *Elena and Damon faced several post-break-up awkward moments throughout the event. *Damon informed Elena that Jeremy might be cheating on Bonnie. *Pam Douglas informed Elena and Damon that Jeremy was caught cheating in class. *At one point Elena fantasized about making out with Damon. *Liv tried to kill Elena but she was saved by Damon. Gallery Delena517-6.jpg Delena517-7.jpg Delena517-8.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S05E17_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_0485.jpg Capture-20140326-180221.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h41m39s89.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h41m50s224.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h42m01s71.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h42m06s138.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-26-12h40m35s12.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h42m36s177.png Delena517-9.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h42m55s91.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-26-12h40m35s12.png Delena517-10.jpg Delena517-11.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S05E17_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_1132.jpg Delena517-12.jpg Delena517-13.jpg Delena517-14.jpg Dexvv.png .jpg Delena517-15.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S05E17_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_1148.jpg Delena517-16.jpg Delena517-17.jpg Delena517-18.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S05E17_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_1160.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S05E17_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_1162.jpg Delena517-19.jpg Delena517-20.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S05E17_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_1173.jpg 10009825 847762325250641 274755009 n.png Delena517-21.jpg Delena517-22.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class 5.jpg 4561.jpg Delena517-23.jpg Delena5X17dream2.jpg Delena5X17dream.jpg Delena517-24.jpg Delena517-25.jpg Delena517-26.jpg Delena517-27.jpg Delena517-28.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class 6.jpg Delena517-29.jpg Delena517-30.jpg Delena517-31.jpg Delena517-32.jpg Delena517-33.jpg Delena517-34.jpg Delena517-35.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S05E17_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_1444.jpg Rescue03.jpg Delena517-36.jpg Delena517-37.jpg Delena517-38.jpg Delena517-39.jpg Rescue01.jpg Rescue02.jpg See also Category:Events Category:Season 5 Events